Baryonyx walkeri
Isla Nublar Length: 40 feet Height: 15 feet Weight: 3 tons Due to the disappearance of Carnotaurus'' '' and the absense of other mid super-predators, the Baryonyx ''of Isla Nublar is the largest mid sided predator and is therefore beginning to show signs of slight adaptation. In comparison to its Isla Sorna counterparts, Nublar ''Baryonyx ''tend to be more aggressive and eat more live game, although fish still makes up a majority of its diet. ---- '''Coloration:' : Male: Green mottling, with dark green blotches on the back and a pale yellow underbelly. : Female: '''Brown with paler underbelly. : '''Juvenile (both sexes): A lighter version of the adult female. Diet: 'Mainly fish, along with carrion and occasionally small dinosaurs such as ''Dryosaurus. '''Preferred Habitat: '''Near rivers, wet caverns, lagoon, lakes or coasts. On Nublar, ''Baryonyx ''tend to roam further from water in search of prey other than fish. '''Social Structure: Either solitary or in pairs. Like grizzly bears, several individuals may congregate near water sources where fish is plentiful. ---- Baryonyx ''is the smaller relative of the gigantic ''Spinosaurus. Similarly to Spinosaurus, Baryonyx ''is primarily a fish-eater, using its long, crocodile-like jaws or its large, hook-like thumb claws to spear fish and other aquatic prey straight out of the water. Its pointed, conical teeth (as opposed to other carnivores' curved, serrated teeth) are perfect for maintaining a hold onto slippery prey. ''Baryonyx ''has a somewhat symbiotic relationship with ''Proceratosaurus. Proceratosaurus ''can often be seen trailing after ''Baryonyx ''in the hopes of scavenging from the fish carcasses the ''Baryonyx ''leave behind. The ''Baryonyx ''benefit from the smaller carnivore's presence however, in that ''Proceratosaurus ''are more adept at detecting danger. Too keep them around, ''Baryonyx ''do not threaten ''Proceratosaurus ''and will allow them access to any leftover meals. ''Baryonyx ''is not particularly territorial, and males tend to avoid conflict with one another unless fighting over females or prime fishing spots. The claws, used for spearing fish and killing small prey, are also heavily used by males when fighting one another and for defense. Females are aggressive when guarding young. Otherwise, they will avoid confrontation. ''Baryonyx's forelimbs are so long, it is capable of standing on all fours. It tends to adopt this position over water when waiting for a fish to swim by, or to submit to more dominant individuals. It hardly ever walks on all fours as it risks blunting its claws. ''Baryonyx ''is a fantastic swimmer, and is has even been known to sleep underwater. When at rest the dinosaur can remain submerged for up to 20 minutes, surfacing to take a breath even when not fully awake. Baryonyx is related to Spinosaurus but is smaller and has brighter colors. This animal was included in the plans for the Jurassic Park tour from the beginning due to its unique looks and relative docility when compared to other carnivore dinosaurs. Baryonyx are not territorial, but big males avoid each other. They roam around rivers and lakes, and feed mostly on fish. Both their crocodile like jaws and enormous claws are used to capture prey; besides, its fingers have hook like scales in order to prevent slippery fish from escaping. Baryonyx are good swimmers but they rarely swim in deep water; they can walk on all fours but usually do not, because this can unsharp its claws, which are its main weapons. When two males find each other, they fight with their claws, and can get very violent, but the fight usually ends when one of them adopts a quadrupedal stance and allows the other to scratch him and gnaw on him in triumph. Males are larger than females and more prone to attack, but females can get quite fierce when protecting their young. Gallery zeus.jpg|Zeus. Image by MissDNA of JPL